Francie Calfo
Francine "Francie" Calfo is a fictional character on the television series Alias, portrayed by Merrin Dungey. She is Sydney Bristow's close friend. Biography Francie was Sydney Bristow's best friend and roommate during the beginning of the series. During the first two seasons of the show, Sydney was tormented by having to keep her espionage lifestyle hidden from her closest friends. Francie would act as an occasional sounding board and confidante for some of Sydney's personal issues. Francie eventually decided to open a restaurant and then became romantically involved with her friend, Will Tippin. Allison Georgia Doren After the fall of SD-6, a genetic doppelganger named Allison Doren kills Francie and begins posing as her, having effectively replaced her. Under orders from Arvin Sloane, Allison bugs Sydney's apartment, hypnotically interrogates Will, plants eavesdropping devices on Michael Vaughn, and murders Marcus Dixon's wife. At the end of the second season, Will discovers that Allison is not Francie. He attempts to warn Sydney by leaving a frantic voicemail message on her phone, when he is suddenly attacked by Allison, who attempts to strangle him. After failing to kill him, Will corners her with a knife and demands, "It's always been you? Allison?" Allison expresses remorse at what was happening, as she had apparently developed feelings for him during the months she spent posing as Francie. Allison knocks the knife away from Will, takes it, and stabs him with it. She hides Will's body in the bathtub shortly before Sydney arrives home. Once home, Sydney relaxes on the couch beside Allison, checking her voicemail. She receives Will's message and manages to retain her composure, casually offering Allison ice cream, which Allison accepts. Sydney then excuses herself, hastily making her way to her bedroom to get a weapon, somehow realizing that Will was right and that "Francie" was a double. Allison appears in the doorway and reveals her mistake, "I just remembered. Francie doesn't like coffee ice-cream," to which Sydney replies, "No she doesn't." The two engage in a desperate, brutal fight throughout the house during which most of the furniture and possessions are either utilized as weapons or destroyed. During the fight Sydney finds Will's unconscious body in the bathroom, although it is later revealed that he survived Allison's attack. The fight ends when Sydney manages to shoot Allison three times, once in the arm and twice in the chest. Despite apparently dying, Allison was recovered by the Covenant and nursed back to health, turning up in the third season. Will finds and confronts her, stabbing and killing her in the exact same manner as she had once stabbed him as to avenge Francie. Francie appears in a brief flashback in the series finale, where it is revealed that Sydney met her first fiancé, Danny Hecht, through Francie and her boyfriend. Notes The character shares a name with a onetime vice president in charge of drama series development at Touchstone Television, – Scholar search}} who currently serves as Executive Vice President for Development & Current Programs at ABC Entertainment. Alias is among the series the real-life Francie Calfo once oversaw in her earlier position. References Calfo, Francie Category:Fictional private military members Category:2001 introductions